


“Hey, don’t knock the bluejeans - they’re a classic!”

by Adele365



Series: TAZ Soulmate AU (In which Istus is a bit of a shit) [2]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon Trans Character, Episode: e060-066 The Stolen Century Parts 1-7, F/M, Fluff, Minor Character Death, Nonbinary Character, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Spoilers through stolen century, blupjeans, namecalling, nonbinary taako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 13:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15631794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adele365/pseuds/Adele365
Summary: Barry knew he was a nerd with terrible fashion sense. He knew his soulmate knew it, too.A companion fic for "Oh, thank the Queen it's not a sex thing!"...I just really wanted to write Blupjeans meet-cute, lmao.





	1. Cradle-Robbing

**Author's Note:**

> Whoop that happened lol. I'm still working on Thank the Queen, obvi. This just jumped into my head while I was working on it and I had to write it out.

15 year old Lup (no last name) was always a bit jealous of her twin Taako. While neither of them had the easiest childhood… Taako was born with a soul mark. Having an older soulmate meant someone to take care of you, someone to take you in off the streets. Plus, Taako’s soulmate sounded older, kinda stuffy and their handwriting was all.. Rich looking. She knew that Taako would keep her with them no matter what but… looking down at her own blank forearm, she sighed. It wasn’t the same. 

Shaking her head, she tried to forget about it, returning to her staring contest with a pile of twigs. She’d SEEN that sorcerer cast fire. If some random human can do it, then she sure as hell could! She was going to be the best fire wizard in the world, and burn down anyone who looked at Taako funny - even if it was his soulmate. 

—

It’s Taako and Lup’s 100th birthday, and Taako rubs their sister’s back as they hunch over a toilet in a back-alley bar. They knew it bothered her, not having a soulmark when Taako had been born with it, but… 100 years is a long time to wait. Gently, they pull back her hair, squeezing the shitfaced elf in a gentle hug. “Hey, Lup-Lup, it’s alright babe! You’re gonna get a soulmate and he’s gonna be baller. Only way Istus would hold off for so long is she’s being picky. He’s gotta be pretty badass to keep up with us, y’know?

Lup sits up with a groan. “Taako, no offense, but fuck you with a cactus right now. I’m a hundred years old and my soulmate isn’t born yet. That’s… it’s gonna be like cradle robbery! Or worse, what if he’s just got a shorter lifespan and I have to watch him die? I can’t… I can’t set TIME on fire.” As their sister continues to cry, Taako rubs her neck, pulling her hair into a high bun to keep it clean, then freezes. They can see something, down the collar of her shirt. Something moving? 

“Sis, take off your top real quick?” Lup looks at her sibling like they’re nuts, but complies at the serious look on their face. 

“What, did I get too much puke on it for you to prestidigitate away or something? Ha, now I’m drunk, sad, and half naked. What a night. Happy birthday to meeee… ” With their sister’s shirt off, Taako begins to laugh. It’s high, clear, and utterly disbelieving. 

“Soooo, good news, homie. You and your soulmate must be birthday buddies too, cuz what I’m seeing here? Lup-lup, it’s a soulmark.” Taako mildly regrets saying this with their sister in their lap, as she immediately tries to spin in place to stare at her own back. “Whoa, sis. It’s on the back of your neck, hang on.” Pulling a hand mirror out of their bag, Taako arranges their sister and the mirrors until she can see the soulmark reflected between their hand and the bathroom mirror. A strong, masculine hand in a bright blue ink spells out the phrase  
“Hey, don’t knock the bluejeans - they’re a classic!” 

Taako almost falls over laughing again. 

“So, I’ve got a prude and you get a dork, sounds like a match made in heaven!” Despite their joking tone, Taako is grinning like a light bulb, as their sister slowly takes in the existence of the soulmark on her back. Watching her face brighten, Taako grins back, giving their sister another tight hug and helping her put her shirt back on. “At least you know he’ll be able to afford pants?” 

Lup’s returning smile is blinding.


	2. Embracing your inner Nerd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sildar Hallwinter hated his name. But he knew that someday he'd get a new one.

Sildar Hallwinter hated his name. At least, he thought, he knew he wouldn’t always be saddled with it. He’d never had a nickname before, but he was looking forward to having one someday… even if it did seem like it might be kind of a mean one. “If you think I’m calling you something classy like ‘Hallwinter’ while you’re wearing THOSE fashion disasters, you’re nuts AND a nerd” - the pretty red words on his soulmark, the first sentence he’d ever learned to read, called him crazy and nerdy all at once, while insulting his clothes. Still, it had to be better than the kids at school. They just called him fat and refused to play with him. Retreating to his favorite cubby in the school’s library again instead of going to recess, Sildar thought that maybe his soulmate was right about him being a nerd. They’d just have to learn to deal with it. 

—

20 years later, he knew for sure they’d have to deal with it, as he strode up the steps to the Institute of Planar Research and Exploration, ready for his first day on what he’s sure would be the best job he’d ever have. 

Honestly, the words he used to think were an insult make him smile, now. After years of schoolyard bullies, and then better years in college where being smart was suddenly cool, he knew the difference between cruelty and teasing. Nerdy, nuts, and a fashion disaster? He’s nothing if not self-aware, but also? He’s going to SPACE, so… worth it. 

Striding up to the somewhat imposing reception desk, Sildar pulls out a letter. “Hi. I’m here for the Starblaster mission orientation? I’m Sildar Hallwinter.”


	3. Liftoff!

Taako bounces up the steps of the Institute of Planar Research and Exploration (Daayum, but cha’boi hopes there’s a short version of that mouthful and a half), idly laughing at the sight of the mildly pudgy human in front of them. It’s clear to them that he's going to be on their crew... Considering the dork was already wearing the robe. Grinning, Taako calls out: “Hey, homie! Ready to Starblast? I’m Taako, y’know, from TV?” Lup fondly ignores her twin, focused on the letter telling her where to go for orientation.

The human in front of the two turns, and Lup glances up from her reading just in time to stifle a snort. Bluejeans? Nobody’s worn those unironically in like… decades, holy shit. Who is this nerd? She gives the guy a glance, smirking at the serious look on his face. 

“Ah! Yes, hello. My name is Sildar Hallwinter. It’s nice to meet you, Taako? I don’t watch much TV, I’m afraid. Oh, and who’s your companion?” Sildar turns to Lup with a smile, hand held out to shake. 

Lup meets the guy’s eyes briefly, but she can’t help looking back down at his pants. Ratty sneakers peek out from beneath the jeans, and he’s topped it off with a button-down shirt in the most hideous pattern she’s ever seen - and that’s counting Taako’s wardrobe. Before she can catch herself, she laughs, shaking his hand. “If you think I’m calling you something classy like ‘Hallwinter’ while you’re wearing THOSE fashion disasters, you’re nuts AND a nerd.” 

Taako glares at Lup, telling her with their eyes to be nice, but the human just stands there like a deer in headlights, still holding onto Lup's hand as he stares slackjawed. Honestly? It’s kind of adorable. She didn’t realize she had a thing for nerds but this one looks... cuddly. It’s sweet. Just as the silence starts to verge on uncomfortable, Sildar Whatchamacallit shakes himself and responds with a grin. “Hey, don’t knock the bluejeans - they’re a classic!”


	4. Duet

Barry Bluejeans loved his name. After all, he’d never much liked the first one - and Lup refused to call him by it anyway, as long as he wore his favorite pants. Win-win, honestly. 

…it’s nice to at least have one win, in the situation he and his friends found themselves in. Just a few weeks after meeting his soulmate, Barry had suddenly become one of the only seven people left alive from his home plane. He still remembered the first few minutes, frantic panic as Taako checked his arm, only for his words to still be there, somehow. The rest of the crew had been… lucky? Their Captain’s and Merle's soulmarks were a faded grey long before the mission started, while Magnus and Lucretia had never received theirs. Not that he would wish it on anyone, but… at least they didn’t have to watch their soulmarks die with the rest of their world. 

In the cycles between then and now, Barry and Lup had decided to take things slow. They had, after all, all the time in the universe to figure things out. Taako knew that they were soulmates from the start, but they’d managed to keep it quiet from the rest - or at least, the others thought it was platonic. 

But now? It was time to change that. Taking Lup’s hand, Barry walks onto the stage with his soulmate, his girlfriend, his everything. It was time to show the others, the Light of Creation and this whole world how he felt. Seeing the shine in her eyes as they begin their duet, he knows she feels the same.


End file.
